Warren's Dad Comes Home
by BlackRose96
Summary: Warren's dad comes home for the first time in years, and we find out why he'd never win father of the year. Rated M just to be safe. WarrenXLayla
1. Chapter 1

**I just found this story. I wrote it a while ago and realized I never finished it, so i did lol. hope you guys like it!**

**Warning: some abuse, mention of abuse, and strong language in the first chapter, though i don't believe there's any detailed abusivness. If i offend someone, i'm sorry. But you have been warned.**

* * *

Warren Peace was walking down the darkened streets on his trek home from work

Warren Peace was walking down the darkened streets on his trek home from work. He was extremely tired today. Tons of homework had been assigned and he had to work extra hours today to make up for missing the day before. Last night he had had to study for a major test coming up in his Mad Science class. He was already doing horribly in that class. If he hadn't passed that test, he would have surly failed the class.

At the moment, Warren just wanted to get home and sleep. As he turned onto his street, his mind was wondering on all the homework he had to do tonight and sighed. Life just couldn't give him a break, could it? First his dad went completely psycho, then he lost all his friends and had to move into a rundown apartment because his mom couldn't afford the house they were living in on her own. To top it all off, he had to endure everyone at Sky High thinking he was going to turn out just like his father.

He didn't want to be like his father. He was a jackass even before he killed all those people and got himself arrested. At night he'd get drunk and start hitting his mom, and he even started beating on Warren on occasion as well.

Yea, he definitely didn't want to turn out like his old man.

Climbing the stairs of the apartment building that they lived in, he contemplated what it would be like to have his dad back. He definitely wanted to give the old fart a taste of his own medicine, now that he was older and much stronger than his seven year old self had been.

But as he was walking towards his door and fiddling with the keys, trying to get them out of his pocket, he realized he wouldn't really be able to do that. He didn't have it in him to try to hit his dad, no matter how much he had hurt him in the past.

Just as Warren was about to unlock the door, he heard his mother yelling and he steadied his hand to listen better. She was yelling at who ever it was to get out, that they weren't welcome here.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Warren unlocked the door and opened it to see just who exactly his mother was screaming at; his mother never yelled, it wasn't in her nature to yell.

As the door swung open, Warren froze in place. He had to blink a few times to make sure that his vision wasn't defying him. There, no more than five feet in front of him stood his father, Barron Battle.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to get his sorry ass home."

That was it? No, "hi son, how ya doin'? I know I've been gone for the past nearly nine years, but I'm back!"

No, of course not. That's not how his father was. Warren's eyes narrowed at the man in distaste.

"How the hell did you get out?" That wasn't such a good idea. They next thing Warren knew, the door behind him was slammed shut and his back was slammed into the closest wall, with his father's face two inches away from his own.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, you no good, son of a bitch!" his father snarled as he back handed his son. The force of the impact was so strong that the side of Warren's head smashed into the wall. His 'father' let go of him, and his body slid to the floor.

"How dare you! Don't you touch my son!" Angela Peace yelled in furry and was about to strike her husband, but he caught her arm before she had the chance. "Don't you talk to me about how to discipline _my_ son!" Barron yelled back with just as much furry, as his hand lit on fire.

His wife screamed in pain and tried to yank her arm away, but Barron just held onto her arm tighter, smirking at her obvious pain.

"Let go of her, you bastard!" screamed Warren as he got up and charged at his father and tackled him to the ground. The two pyrokenetics wrestled on the ground, battling for dominance. Unfortunately for Warren, his father was much bigger than him and thus pinned him to the ground easily.

"You're going to pay for that, you little brat," the older man whispered into his son's ear and smirked when he felt the younger boy start to struggle almost desperately. Barron grabbed his son by his collar and thrust him to his feet and proceeded to drag him to the bathroom, with his wife following behind him, trying to dissuade him to no avail. He threw his son into the bathroom before turning around to smirk at his wife as he slammed the door and locked it.

Angela banged on the door to the bathroom, pleading with her husband to stop hurting her son. After about a half an hour, she gave up and did her best to block out the screams of pain still emitting from her son.

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

The next morning Warren tried to lift himself up off his bed where his father threw him last night when he was through, but just ended up falling back down. The memory of what happened last night flashed in his head for a moment, before he shook his head to rid himself of it. The anger in his father's eyes had scared him. He'd never seen anyone so full of such fury before.

After his father finished with him, he went to his mother's room to go and 'talk' with her. He didn't want to know what his father was really doing, though he doubted that he was beating her. He was probably doing something more…intimate. Though Warren couldn't help but over hear his father talking to his mother.

She had asked him how he had managed to get out of jail, and his father said he got out because of good behavior or some shit like that. He probably managed to somehow pay whoever it was off and get himself out that way. That's just how his father worked.

Warren was NOT, under any circumstance, looking forward to school that day. How was he expected to go anyways? He could barely move for Christ's sake! But he knew that if he didn't go, his friends would be worried and ask him why he hadn't shown up. Especially Layla. She was always worried about everybody.

She and Will's relationship only lasted about a week before they realized that they were better off as friends. Luckily it wasn't awkward for them to be around each other as it would with anyone else. They were just that good of friends.

Lately Warren had also noticed that the red head liked to spend more time with him than she did before her and Will's relationship, which was odd because they spent a lot of time together trying to make Will jealous.

He had a suspicion that the girl liked him for more than a friend. He couldn't exactly say that the feelings only went one way. While hanging out with the naturalist, Warren seemed to have developed feelings of his own for the hippie, but he would never follow through with them.

Even if she did like him, she deserved much better than him. He was, after all, a bad ass teenager that was angry at the world. Everyone was always warned to stay away from him, and for good reason.

Besides, look who his father was. Everyone always said that he was going to turn out like his father. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, he was afraid that he was going to as well.

He'd been told his entire life that he was going to become a villain like his father. No one ever paid attention to the fact that his mother was a hero. It didn't matter to them. All that mattered was he had the same power as his father and as he grew older he started to look more and more like the old man.

Warren's thoughts drifted back to what happened last night and shuddered at the thought of becoming like that monster. He didn't want to hurt Layla, or anyone else for that matter. It was just better if they all just stayed as far away from him as they could.

The teenaged pyro froze at the sound of someone opening his door and storming into his room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing still lying in bed?! The bus will be here in fifteen minutes, and if your sorry ass isn't on it, you'll wish that you never woke up this morning!" and with that, Warren's father stormed back out of his room and slammed his door shut.

Warren let out a sigh of relief. For a moment he thought that his father was going to beat him again. With his father's words in mind, Warren slowly lifted himself off his bed and started to get dressed, trying to ignore the pain surging through his body every time he moved. He knew that if he didn't deal with the pain now, it was only going to be ten times worse if he missed the bus.

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

As he stepped onto his bus, Warren let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was afraid he was going to miss the bus this morning. With the time it took him to get dressed, brush his teeth, and make sure there were no bruises, cuts, or burns showing from last night, he had left the house late and barely made it in time for the bus.

Warren slowly made his way to his normal seat at the back and hissed slightly from the pain as he slid into his seat. He could already tell that today was going to be a loooong day.


	2. Chapter 2

The first few classes of the day had gone by smoothly, only because he hadn't run into any of his friends so far. No one in any of his classes gave a rat's ass about him and so therefore wouldn't notice any change in him.

But that wasn't the case with his friends.

Dread overwhelmed him as Warren made his way to lunch. He wasn't quite sure what he should do.

_If I sit at the normal table with the gang, then they'll more than likely be able to figure out that something's up._

_But if I avoid them and sit at another table alone, then without a doubt they'll know that something's wrong._

Warren sighed as he chose to sit at a random table by himself and just hoped that none of his friends would notice.

Just then he looked up and, surprise, surprise, Layla was on her way over to the pyro's table with a look of confusion on her face.

She sat down in the seat across from Warren, staring questioningly at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

Warren just growled in response and ignored her.

Layla looked at him pointedly. "Don't ignore me."

Silence was her reply.

She was just about to retort something nastily when the older boy finally made eye contact with her, a pained look in his eye.

Layla nearly gasped from the intensity of the agony, and proceeded to grab the sleeve of the pyro's jacket and drag him out of the cafeteria.

The only response from the rest of the gang was puzzled looks at the pairs' backs as they strode down the hall.

As they found a secluded part of the hallway, she let go of Warren's sleeve and turned around to face him.

"What happened?" she asked softly, looking him straight in the eye.

He fidgeted under her gaze and stared pointedly at the ground. He didn't want her to see right through him. He couldn't tell her the truth and he knew it, no matter how much it hurt or how much he wanted her to know.

"Nothing happened," he whispered back, not fully trusting his voice at the moment.

"You're lying," she said simply. Layla could see right through him, always could. Secretly he had always liked that fact. To him it meant that someone cared enough to know him so well he didn't even need to speak for them to know what he was thinking. It also meant that he didn't have to say some things out loud that he didn't want the rest of the group to know. If was pretty convenient at times.

Except for right now.

"Just don't worry you're little hippie head about it, ok?" he hoped that would work to get her to drop the topic.

"Oh please! You saying not to worry just makes me worry more!" now she was exasperated.

He hadn't really expected it to work…

"Look, just…!" he cut himself off as he looked at her face. Her expression was one of pure shock. He looked at her with confusion until her followed her gaze.

When he saw what she was looking at his eyes widened and he quickly moved to cover the burn mark on his collar bone that his shirt had revealed. He sighed, knowing that this conversation was far from over.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOO_

A few hours later showed the pair in an empty class room in a deserted part of the school that hadn't been used in years.

Warren was lying in Layla's lap while she was combing her fingers through his hair. Not long after she saw the burn mark did lunch end. She wanted to know what had happened, and she wanted to know right then and there. He also didn't want to go back to class at the moment; he just wasn't in the mood. And so it worked out perfectly.

Except for the fact that she demanded that he tell her everything.

But in the end he had. He had told her all about his childhood, the change his dad had gone through from a loving father to a psycho maniac and all the hurt that change brought with it. He also told her about what happened the night before.

She hadn't expected any of that, not with the way he had always seemed to be sticking up for his father when he first met Will.

Turns out it was only because with all the years his father had been away in prison, he was able to mostly forget about all the hurt and remember all of the love his dad had given him and his mother before he changed.

But that was all gone now.

Layla hadn't known what to do, so she just held the older boy as he told his stories and let the few rebellious tears fall.

He had felt so much better after he told her everything; like a great weight was lifted off his chest.

As long as she was here with him, to help him, he would get through. He would go to Will's father tomorrow and tell him everything, Layla had convinced him.

He had never liked the police force, and they had never liked him either because of who his father was. And so she had suggested Warren go to the Commander for help.

He had only agreed if she came with him, and so she promised to be by his side through it all.

And so she came through when the next day, after school, showed Layla by his side, holding Warren's hand, as he talked to the Commander and Jetstream about his father and his abusive past.

She was also by his side, holding his hand, as he and his mother watched the Commander, Jetstream, and police force take his father away for the second, and last, time.

Layla was again by his side when his mother was in the hospital from a dangerous sickness, and again through her funeral a few months later.

Layla was there when he cried at night, when he would otherwise be alone. She had even convinced her parents to let him live in their home until he finished school, saved up enough money, and was old enough to live on his own.

That particular one had taken a lot of convincing, persuading, and arguments, but it was all worth it in the end. Warren refused to just sit around and make himself a burden, his mother had taught him better. He helped around the house whenever he could, made sure the guest bedroom they gave him was always spotless, and helped out with the bills when he had the money to spare.

She was always there for him like she promised, and their relationship blossomed. After long, they were inseparable.

Not long after they both graduated Sky High they were living together, and a few years after that they were engaged.

Years later and they were both still by each others' sides. When their first child was born, Warren was of course scared as all hell because of his father. But Layla found a way to bring him out of that fear.

"You are nothing like your father," she whispered in his ear as they lay in their bed. "And you're going to be a great dad," she smiled up at him and laid his hand on her bulging stomach. "I promise," and they both smiled at each other lovingly and fell asleep in each others' arms.

Life showed them grow up and grow old together. It showed their children grow and move away, but it never showed them grow apart.

Of course there were arguments on the way; no relationship is perfect. But they loved each other and they were there for each other, and that's all that truly mattered.

* * *

**ok, i know this story was a little short. Sorry. Hope you guys liked it though. **

**R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
